galactikfootbalfandomcom-20200215-history
D'Jok
D'Jok is the captain and a striker for Team Paradisia and former star striker and captain for the Snow Kids. He is the second to develop the Breath of Akillian. His father is Sonny Blackbones. History 15 years prior to Aarch's return, D'Jok was born on Akillian and was poisoned by the Metaflux at birth. His mother gave him her bracelet and he was raised by a psychic woman called Maya. However, Maya wouldn't tell D'Jok anything about his past, or his future. D'Jok grew to become great friends with Micro-Ice, Thran, Ahito and Mark. At the tryouts, D'Jok was tried out for offense, which had him beating Sinedd's score of 145 points with 150 points, which made him a striker for the Snow Kids. He was offended by Zeaga's attack on Tia during the friendly against the Wambas and developed the Breath of Akillian during the second half of the match against the Red Tigers. He was tricked into dating Mei, which eventually caused Micro-Ice to abandon the team and join the Pirates. Mei then took his place in the match against the Shadows, when Micro-Ice returned and thought he had seen someone else wearing D'Jok's bracelet before. In Genesis Stadium, his thought was revealed true, as it was revealed that Sonny Blackbones was D'Jok's father after they dumped out the Metaflux. They then made it to the Finals after defeating the Technodroid V2s. After revealing to Micro-Ice what he had learnt, D'Jok was kidnapped by Bleylock and forced to make the Snow Kids lose the Finals. However, D'Jok realized his mistake and scored a free kick, earning Golden Goal Extra Time play. He then played to defeat the Shadows and won, winning the Galactik Football Cup. He kissed Mei and took the cup and infused it with the Breath, setting it off for it's 4 year journey. 4 years later, after Rocket is temporarily suspended and Mark takes his place. D'Jok takes his position as captain and later as a striker in the All-Stars. He planned to challenge Rocket in Netherball, but Tia took his place in the sphere and D'Jok kept the captain's armband. He scored goal number 2 in the Finals against the Xenons and number 3 in the penalty-shootout. A year later, Mei and D'Jok break up after her use of the Smog makes the Snow Kids lose 4-0 to the Shadows and she leaves to join the Shadows. D'Jok takes it out on everyone and doesn't accept Lun-Zia in the Snow Kids. After he sees a picture of Mei and Sinedd kissing, he couldn't find himself in the Snow Kids anymore and accepts Lord Phoenix's offer, joining the girls of Team Paradisia as captain and striker. He also has a relationship with Nikki 4, but apparently misses Mei and looks suprised when he kisses Nikki. Trivia *In the Snow Kids, D'Jok's jersey number is 9. In the All-Stars, his jersey number is 5 and when he joins Team Paradisia, his jersey number changes to 6, which he keeps in the Paradisian All-Stars. Category:Snow Kids Category:All-Stars Category:Team Paradisia Category:Paradisian All-Stars Category:Parias